Potted Piranha Plant
If you're looking for the course obstacle version of the Piranha Plant, click here. The Potted Piranha Plant (鉢植えのパックンフラワー), originally known simply as the Piranha Plant (パックンフラワー), is an Item originally from the first two games of the Mario Kart Arcade subseries, and now a member of the main console series' roster of Items since Mario Kart 8. Consisting of a Venus flytrap-like plant confined to a small clay pot, this Item chomps at enemy Items, and depending on the game, can even dispose of racers. In its first two incarnations, the Potted Piranha Plant belonged to only Princess Peach as her Special Item, but in Mario Kart 8 and its revamp, it's available to all players in about the 7th to 4th place range. Usage ''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Defense 's pink Piranha Plant.]]If a player is using Peach as their racer, they'll be open to the Potted Piranha Plant (known only as the Piranha Plant in these two games) as one of their Special Items. This highly useful defensive Item can be used to eat enemy Items that might be aimed Peach's kart. Because of the huge amount of Items and Item Boxes, not to mention that a great deal have targeting abilities, this can be insanely helpful to retain a place and even move up in the latter of the race. ''Mario Kart 8'' and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Offense Mario Kart 8 and its remake add even more powers to the Potted Piranha Plant, making it a highly useful assault weapon as well. Whenever a racer is near, the Piranha Plant will not hesitate to lash out at them, making them spin out and lose valuable time and Coins. This can either be done automatically or manually by smashing the Item button. Defense The Potted Piranha Plant also retains its ability from its arcade incarnation by being able to eat any stray Item- whether that be a lone Green Shell, a hurtling Boomerang, or even an annoying, ink-squirting Blooper. Recovery Another new edition to the latest Piranha Plant in a pot is that each time in chomps, it thrusts the player forward with its momentum, giving the driver a speed boost about equivalent to a Mini-Turbo. It will also eat Coins, giving added acceleration AND purchasing ability. Protection defends Yoshi's Wild Wiggler.]]Fortunately for non-Peach drivers in Mario Kart Arcade GP and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, the Piranha Plant only eats your Items, so it's not that formidable to your race game... it's mainly just a benefit for the user. However, in Mario Kart 8 and onwards, you'll have a lot more to worry about. The best antidote is to stay away from a person equipped with one of these at all costs (use the rear-view camera). A barrier of Triple Green Shells or Triple Bananas will buy you maybe 1 second of time, as the Piranha Plant will rapidly chomp the 3 Items as an appetizer and then have YOU as the main course. A well-timed Starman will deter your chances of being a meal by a lot. Trivia! *The first Potted Piranha Plant in Mario Kart, used by Princess Peach, was pink instead of red, keeping in line with her other three Special Items. *In Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the Potted Piranha Plant sits in front of the user's kart, basically in a pot with small wheels. Originally in the arcade games, it was much smaller and carried in Peach's gloved hand. *Other Mario series games allow players to pick up Potted Piranha Plants and use them against enemies as well, such as Super Mario 3D World. Gallery Piranha_Plant_(Yoshi).png|Shy Guy about to be devoured by Yoshi's carnivorous plant. Wario_(Piranha_Plant).jpg|Artwork of Wario with the Potted Piranha Plant from Mario Kart 8. 2828F396-A279-4E3D-85FB-12E6E32E5B1F.jpeg|Potted Piranha Plant In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate de:Topf-Piranha-Pflanze Category:Items Category:Mario Kart 8 items Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe items Category:Special Items Category:Peach's Special Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Special Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Special Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Special Items in Mario Kart 8 Category:Special Items in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe